A Life Anew
by wakingdragon
Summary: They were supposed to rid the world of evil and finish their journey, but what if in the process they awaken an evil as old as time?
1. The End

For all it's worth I don't own Inuyasha, but I do however own this story.

_

* * *

_

_Can you hear my cries? The sheer desperation I feel in your absence? I'm dying, can you feel it? Can you smell my life blood as it pours from my heart? My pierced and rotten heart. The home of a blazing fire whose embers no longer glow. Oh, to carve it out and cast it away, instead I die slowly. This heart should be blackened and still, but yet it still thrums on. So I will fight._

_You gave your last breath for one who cannot love you. Soon I will follow, but she will die first. Bitterness seeps in and still I fight, but with not as much vigor as before. You were taken from me by her, but were never mine to begin with. Still I fight, but I grow weary. It has to end. There will forever be nothing._

_No silver and red bounding toward me._

"Concentrate."

_No beauty with flushed cheeks and sad eyes._

"You have to end it."

_No lingering hands and sideways smile_.

"Hit the mark!"

_No shock of red and tiny paws._

"It's done."

_Now I can pass from this life._

Thump-thump Thump-thump.

_It calls to me and I to it._

Thump-thump Thump-thump.

_My last breath to purify this vile creation._

Thump-thump Thump-thump.

"Be free."

Thump.

* * *

Please review, I need the plot bunnies.


	2. The Beginning

She awoke confused.

Vision blurry.

Body trembling.

_This can't be right_.

Snow fell before her as in the dead of winter, but it was early July. Yet everything she saw was blanketed in soft down. It fell silently, each one laying on a thousand more. As the sun began its arrival it reflected off the pristine white causing her to lift her hand to block out the inevitable glare. She scanned the land around her noting she was back at the well, but there was no signs of her companions, her feudal age family. There was nothing but white wherever she looked, not a sound but a light **plop**…. Her head went down with the unexpected sound only to shudder at the discoverance. In the snow that had gathered around her there were tiny droplets of crimson. As the blotches became more and more abundant she slowly lowered her hand, raising her head to meet the sight. Blood ran down to the tip of her pinky like rain water searching for its end only to find it buried in the frost below. She stood to further exam the extent of her wounds, but stumbled instead, the amount of blood loss now evident. She fell forward grazing something hard in the deep snow with her fingertips. She pulled the object from it's frosty grave only to toss it away with a small squeak. It was what was left of her bow. Her bent and broken bow covered in blood and random entrails. It was missing the once taut bowstring, only the tattered and frayed ends leaving any indication it ever had one. Realization washed over her just to what that meant. She clutched her wounded arm to her chest, cradling it like a lost child as she screamed out her pain and anguish to the sky.

"No…not like this, not…like…this…"

Were her muffled cries as she lay back into the snow waiting for a death that would never come.

* * *

Reviewing is nice.


	3. Memories

A/N: Amy Lee's Sally's Song from Nightmare Revisited

_I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand_

* * *

She drifted in and out of consciousness, not knowing what to believe. The visions she saw, they couldn't be real could they? They had already died once. Why did she have to see it played out again?

She silently watched every gruesome detail, every blank stare in her head. They all looked so surprised to be dead. Was it not inevitable? Was this not why she was shut away in a barrier? She had to survive, that's what they told her. Even her son.

"Shippo."

Her beloved Shippo had told her to stay behind, that this was not her fight.

So she watched from a barrier stronger than the most powerful miko, Midoriko, could ever erect. The barrier of the fang of heaven, Tensaiga.


	4. Kouga

_And though I'd like to stand by him_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

_The worst is just around the bend_

* * *

She tried ripping the sword from the ground as Kouga's shards were ripped from his legs with a Dance of Blades. Tentacles coming up quickly to pull him in to absorb his youki. He clawed the ground leaving blood and deep gouges, struggling to get away. He soon succumbed to miasma surrounding him.


	5. Inuyasha

__

_And does he notice_

_My feelings for him_

_And will he see how much he means to me_

_I think it's not to be _

* * *

She beat against the barrier as Inuyasha, honor bond, shielded Kikyo from Naraku. Thou it was she that brought him to his knees with a charged arrow through the heart. No, it wouldn't purify him, her heart was too full with malice to produce the purity needed, but he died nonetheless. His last words…

"I'm sorry."

Who he spoke to was unclear.


	6. The Lovers

_What will become of my dear friend_

_Where will his actions lead us then_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud_

* * *

Her spirit energy began crackling around her as Kirara was struck down by her lost master, eyes empty and glazed, causing her to land with bone-crunching thud upon her mistress. A scythe ending her long suffering.

"Miroku, No!" She screamed.

Tears streaming and causing her voice to crack.

His beloved had fallen, but he wouldn't allow the abomination to absorb her body nor Kikyo to steal her fleeting soul. The howling winds of his kazanna were testament to his love as he brought every demon and insect into his cursed hand. Purple staining his palm as the toxin raced through his blood to his heart.

He turned sad eyes upon Kagome as the darkness in his eyes took him under.


End file.
